elle a fait un bébé toute seule
by thom merilin
Summary: un jour James Potter découvre sa nouvelle voisine de palier. l'histoire se déroule en France en 1973. song fic


**Pairing : JP/LE **

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à J. et la chanson ''elle a fait un bébé toute seule'' à Jean Jacques Goldman (The Living God de la chanson française ^^)**

J'ai rencontré Lily et son fils Harry le jour de leur emménagement dans l'appartement d'en face. Ne pas voir d'homme dans ce foyer m'avait quelque peu surpris car d'un côté qui faisait rentrer l'argent dans le ménage? Et puis les jours ont passé, j'ai fait sa connaissance et j'appris qu'elle élevait seule le petit Harry et qu'elle bossait à plein temps dans une petite entreprise comme assistante manger. Il fallut me rendre à l'évidence, Lily était une indépendante et elle réussissait à mener de front sa privée et sa vie publique depuis qu'elle avait mis au monde son bout d'chou. Un jour, prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ai posé la question qui me tarabustait depuis des mois : ou était le père d'Harry? Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et avec un petit sourire elle me dit qu'il n'avait pas de père. J'ai alors compris qu' ….

_...Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
_

Elle me raconta tout de même que c'était probablement en mai 68 lors des grandes manifestions de Paris lorsqu'elle n'étais encore qu'une jeune étudiante que dans un désir de liberté elle avait pris le premier venu pas trop moche, qu'elle était sortie avec et qu'elle l'avait quitté peu de temps après une fois le calme revenu en France et dans le monde. Elle avait décidé de garder son enfant.

_C'était dans ces années un peu folles  
Où les papas n'étaient plus à la mode  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule_

_Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
_

Tout ce qu'elle savait de cet homme c'est qu'à l'époque il était étudiant en sciences physiques et qu'il était bélier. Et puis comme je l'ai déjà mentionné plus haut il était physiquement potable. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de retenir son nom de famille.

_Elle a choisi le père en scientifique  
Pour ses gènes, son signe astrologique  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
_

C'est impressionnant comme elle mène une vie de dingue ma Lily. Il y a des jours ou j'arrive pas à la suivre tellement elle est active. Été comme Hiver, que ce soit en métro, en bus ou en voiture, entre la garderie, les gouter d'Harry et les vêtements de rechange pour la nourrice, elle est impressionnante. Honnêtement si je pouvais lui vouer un culte je le ferais. Bon par contre avec tout ce stress elle avait prit la désagréable habitude de fumer cigarettes sur cigarettes et ça même au petit-déjeuner. Autant dire que sentir l'odeur du tabac au réveil pendant que je bois mon café me donne généralement envie de vomir tout ce que je viens de manger. Et c'est pas faute d'essayer de la convaincre d'arrêter. Je n'y arrive pas.

_Et elle court toute la journée  
Elle court de décembre en été  
De la nourrice à la baby-sitter  
Des paquets de couches au biberon de quatre heures  
Et elle fume, fume, fume même au petit-déjeuner  
_

On voit souvent dans les films les femmes demander de l'aide à leur mari pour plier ou étendre les draps ou bien remettre la housse de couette en place mais Lily, elle, pas du tout. C'est pas faute de lui avoir proposer mon aide mais elle m'a dit :

« Mon petit James. J'ai réussie à le faire toute seule pendant cinq ans alors t'imagines bien que c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais changer mes habitudes. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir m'aider. » et en n'ayant rien fait j'ai quand même eu droit à un bisou. Je crois qu'à partir de ce moment là j'ai arrêté de chercher à comprendre Lily et les femmes en général. Elle passe son temps libre à lire des magasines féminins pleins de conseils pour être belle (alors qu'elle est déjà magnifique) et de mecs top canons (mais je suis mieux moi et il n'y a pas besoin de magasine pour me voir), elle s'est récemment mise à la gym afin de se maintenir en forme. Elle en revient à chaque fois complétement lessivée et à bout de souffle et elle trouve encore le temps de s'occupe de son fils et des ses copines trop niaise pour se laisser aller au grand amour et quand elle se font jeter c'est la fin du monde. Heureusement ma Lily elle est pas comme ça. Mais quand une de ses amie appelle, je me trouve relégué au second plan et fini la soirée en amoureux prévu depuis le début de la semaine. Des fois être un mec c'est cool. Au moins pas de pleurnicherie pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais bon le plus important c'est qu'elle soit heureuse comme ça!

_Elle défait son grand lit toute seule  
Elle défait son grand lit toute seule  
Et elle vit comme dans tous ces magazines  
Où le fric et les hommes sont faciles  
Elle défait son grand lit toute seule  
Et elle court toute la journée  
Elle court de décembre en été  
Le garage, la gym et le blues alone  
Et les copines qui pleurent des heures au téléphone  
Elle assume, sume, sume sa nouvelle féminité_

_Et elle court toute la journée  
Elle court de décembre en été  
De la nourrice à la baby-sitter  
Des paquets de couches au biberon de quatre heures  
Et elle fume, fume, fume même au petit-déjeuner  
_

Pourtant des fois, c'est elle qui m'appelle en larme. Après tout c'est pas parce qu'on est une femme libérée qu'on doit tout le temps être au top du top de la forme. Alors pour une fois c'est moi qui doit la réconforter et je m'acquitte plutôt bien de ma tâche puisque depuis qu'elle me connais ses copines râlent parce que Lily leur parle jamais de ses problèmes. Et ouais mesdames pour une fois c'est moi qui suis prioritaire ! Dans ces moments, la meilleure solution c'est d'appeler un baby-sitter pour Harry et hop tout le monde dehors. On va au cinéma, ou voir des comiques sur scène. Et mes amis, entendre son rire c'est comme entendre l'eau qui tombe d'une cascade et c'est merveilleux. On vit une amitié améliorée. Je suis un peu comme son frère même si certains soir ce n'est pas le frère qu'elle vient voir mais plutôt l'homme qui est derrière.

Et puis au final Harry c'est un peu comme mon fils même si il a les yeux bleus. D'ailleurs l'autre jour je sais pas si ça lui a échapper mais quand on rentrait du parc après notre partie de foot il m'a appelé ''papa''

_Elle m'téléphone quand elle est mal  
Quand elle peut pas dormir  
J'l'emmène au cinéma, j'lui fais des câlins, j'la fais rire  
Un peu comme un grand frère  
Un peu incestueux quand elle veut  
Puis son gamin, c'est presque le mien,  
sauf qu'il a les yeux bleus  
Elle a fait un bébé toute seule  
_

**voilà. C'est fini. C'est un peu court et pas très développé mais je vois pas quoi écrire d'autre. Vous en pensez quoi?**


End file.
